The present invention relates to a drinking apparatus, and in particular but not solely to a drinking apparatus to be used as a novelty item.
Many different forms of novelty drinking containers are known. Such include for example those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,885 there is a container which has an inlet and outlet straw. The application of suction at the outlet straw will, when the inlet straw is placed in a cup containing liquid, generate a fountain of liquid within the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,024 there is described a drinking straw which has an expanded mid section to provide a surface on which advertising or the like can be placed. The expanded section is first filled with liquid drawn up from the lower section of the straw, before the liquid advances through the upper section to the mouth of the user.
Likewise in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,987, there is shown a drinking straw having an expanded section which is filled with liquid prior to advancing out through the upper section. All this prior art is of straw like apparatus for location with a separate cut or glass or cup of liquid. The novelty effect that these specification teach is either of filling of a compartment prior to displacement from the apparatus, of a fountain effect of a disbursed flow of liquid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drinking apparatus which will at least provide the public with a usefull choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in a drinking apparatus comprising or including
liquid reservoir means defining a liquid reservoir having at least one liquid outlet (xe2x80x9cfirst liquid outlet(s)xe2x80x9d), ducted by ducting from at least one inlet (xe2x80x9cfirst inlet(s)xe2x80x9d) in the liquid pulled within the reservoir,
at least one liquid outlet (xe2x80x9csecond liquid outlet(s)xe2x80x9d), ducted by ducting from at least one inlet (xe2x80x9csecond inlet(s)xe2x80x9d) outside of said reservoir yet in the vicinity of said first liquid outlet(s), and
means to hold said first liquid outlet(s) relative to said second liquid inlet(s) in such a way as to enable suction applied at, on or about said second liquid outlet(s) to induce an unducted liquid flow of liquid duct from the liquid pulled within the reservoir between said first liquid outlet(s) and said second liquid inlet(s).
Preferably said means to hold is a chamber.
Preferably said chamber is substantially sealed save for said at least one first liquid outlet(s) and said at least one second inlet(s).
Preferably said chamber holds said at least one first liquid outlet(s) and said at least one second inlet(s) in a condition such that the ducting at least immediately before said at least one first liquid outlet(s) is substantially in line with the at least one second inlet(s).
Preferably said chamber holds said at least one first liquid outlet(s) and said at least one second inlet(s) in a condition such that the ducting at least immediately before said at least one first liquid outlet(s) is substantially aligned with the ducting at least immediately after at least one second inlet(s).
Preferably each of said at least one first liquid outlet(s) has a separate ducting.
Preferably there is one said second inlet.
Preferably there is one said first liquid outlet.
Alternatively there is at least two first liquid outlets.
In the alternative there is one said inlet.
Preferably said chamber is smaller than the liquid reservoir means.
Preferably said chamber and said liquid reservoir are directly engaged to each other such that said chamber is located for use above said reservoir.
Preferably said reservoir is a container with a mouth region opening which can be substantially sealed for use by a portion of said means to hold save for at least one pressure equalization opening for said reservoir means.
Preferably said at least one first liquid outlet(s) is provided though said means to hold, at a portion thereof which provides said seal to the reservoir means mouth region.
Preferably said at least one first inlet(s) is provided for use at the lower region of said reservoir means.
Preferaby said pressure equalization means is an aperture extending from the outer bounds of the reservoir means, into said reservoir means.
Alternatively said pressure equalization means is an opening to the atmosphere through the interface of the mouth region of the reservoir means and the means to hold.
Preferably said ducting between said first liquid inlet and said first liquid outlet is substantially straight.
Preferably said reservoir means and said means to hold are threadingly engagable to each other.
Alternatively said reservoir means and said means to hold are snap fit engagable to each other.
Alternatively said reservoir means and said means to hold are bayonet engagable to each other.
Preferably said reservoir means and said means to hold are of the same outline shape when viewed in their engagement direction.
Preferably said reservoir means and said means to hold are of cylindrical shape.
Preferably said reservoir means is substantially rigid.
Preferably the flow area from said at least one first liquid outlet is smaller than the effective flow area of said at least one second inlet.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a drinking apparatus comprising or including
liquid reservoir means defining a liquid reservoir having at least one liquid outlet (xe2x80x9cfirst liquid outlet(s)xe2x80x9d), ducted by ducting from at least one inlet (xe2x80x9cfirst inlet(s)xe2x80x9d) in the liquid pulled within the reservoir,
means to hold at least one second liquid outlet(s) relative to said first liquid outlet(s) in such a way as to enable suction applied at, on or about said second liquid outlet(s) to induce at least a partially unducted liquid flow of liquid ducting from the liquid pulled within the reservoir between said first liquid outlet(s) and said second liquid outlet(s).
Preferably said at least one second liquid outlet(s) is provided as an opening in a wall of said means to hold.
Alternatively said at least one second liquid outlet(s) is provided at the distal end of a ducting from at least one liquid inlet provided to the means to hold.
Preferably said means hold is a sealed chamber save for said at least one liquid outlet of said liquid reservoir means, and said at least one second liquid outlet(s).
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a drinking vessel comprising:
a container divided into a lower most compartment to retain a liquid, and at least one compartment above said lower most compartment,
at least one duct (the xe2x80x9clower most duct(s)xe2x80x9d) having at least one inlet extending to the lower most regions of said lower most compartment and having at least one outlet opening (xe2x80x9cfirst outlet opening(s)xe2x80x9d) provided into the said at least one compartment above,
said at least one compartment above into which said outlet of said lower most duct is provided, also including at least one outlet opening (xe2x80x9csecond outlet opening(s)xe2x80x9d)
wherein said at least one compartment above is holds at least one second outlet(s) relative to said first liquid outlet(s) in such a way as to enable suction applied at, on or about said second liquid outlet(s) to induce at least a partially unducted liquid flow of liquid ducting from the liquid pulled within the lower most compartment between said first liquid outlet(s) and said second liquid outlet(s).
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.